Anger
by TheFallOfGallifrey
Summary: Everyone deals with anger a different way. Especially Tony and Clint.


Natasha knows that there are many different ways to cope with anger. People like her and Cap take it out throwing countless punches at the punching bag in the gym and people like Bruce and Thor release it in fights. But Tony and Clint are completely different stories; people like them are proof that anger is a dangerous emotion, especially if it's mixed with self-loathing and countless life traumatizing events.

Clint holds his anger in. He just accepts it as part of himself and lets it sit inside and grow bigger. Like throwing gas on a flame it fuels his snide remarks and rude comments that are meant to be jokes but sometimes come off a bit too harsh or even a bit too sad to laugh at.

Tony is the type of person who holds his anger in for a short amount of time before he breaks and does something incredibly stupid. He isn't as skilled at hiding his anger as Clint. Lashing out and making hurtful comments on his bad days, before retreating to his lab and drinking himself to sleep or sometimes blowing holes in the ceiling.

Natasha also knows that it is impossible to get Stark or Hawkeye to share anything with you, no matter what tactic you use. Whenever she used to ask Clint what was wrong he would brush her off and make a joke, Stark just the same. It honestly didn't surprise Tasha when the pair started spending more time together, to alike to not get along but just different enough not to get on each other's nerves all of the time, but it did happen.

The team was sitting around the huge table for a late dinner after a simple mission. Nothing bad happened, Clint sprained one of his wrists and Cap had a minor scrape on his cheek but other than that no one was injured, but there was still a looming tension in the air. Natasha ate silently as the others talked quietly. She noticed Clint tapping his fork on the table, annoyed.

"Yeah, I here next year's Maxim calendar girls are stunning," Tony started, "It won't be the first time I went 12 for 12 If you know what I mean." He laughed.

"Oh, shut up Tony." Clint moaned.

Tony stopped laughing but his smirk didn't disappear, "What's ruffled your feathers birdbrain?" He questioned.

"You and your constant bragging and also your constant whining. 'Hey Clint, check out this new Rolls Royce I'm buying' or 'Waa waa my daddy never loved me and all he ever did for me was leave me with his stupid company that I make millions off of everyday'. Seriously Stark, give it a break for once." Clint basically growled.

Tony's expression went blank before his face hardened, "As if you have a right to talk featherhead. You act big but this is the second time this month you have come back from a mission with an injury. Got something on your mind or have you just lost your skill?"

That was when Clint jumped across the table, throwing himself at Stark. He managed to clip Tony on the cheek before Cap pulled him away, sending him out of the room to cool down. Tony scuffed and yelled before Bruce pulled him to his lab to make sure his face was okay.

Later that night Natasha was headed up from the gym when she passed by Stark's workshop and couldn't help but to stop and listen to the conversation on the other side of the door.

"Look Stark, Tony, I'm sorry about what I said at dinner. You're right, I have been distracted lately and I had no reason to take it out on you. I just snapped." She heard Clint apologize in a tone so soft she almost didn't even recognize him.

"You don't have to apologize Clint. You have just as much right to be mad as I do, we take a lot of shit and sometimes it gets the best of us, even the really dark and mysterious ones." Tony chuckled.

"Yeah, I guess so. How's your cheek?" Clint asked.

"Oh, It'll be fine, nothing like a little love punch every once in a while to toughen me up." Natasha could basically see the smirk on Starks face.

"Oh shut up." She heard Clint say as she decided to keep walking, passing by the glass doors just in time to see Clint pull Tony into a hug, wrapping his arms around the taller man and burying his face into Tony's chest and Tony leaning down and kissing the top of Clint's head gently.

That's when Natasha realized that it doesn't matter how you deal with your anger. Not matter how you expressed it as long as you had someone willing to forgive for every mistake and every screw up. That's when she stopped worrying about Clint and about Tony because they had found that person and they had found it in each other.


End file.
